Cómics del Tercer Doctor
Los cómics del Tercer Doctor fueron publicados en [[Anuario de Doctor Who|anuarios de Doctor Who]] y en las revistas TV Comic, TV Action y Doctor Who Magazine. Acompañantes de cómics del Tercer Doctor * Liz Shaw * Jo Grant * El Brigadier * Sarah Jane Smith * Arnold * Davie Jenkins Lista * La mayoría de los cómics más antiguos no tenían títulos individuales, de modo que no hay un título "correcto" para varios cómics. Los comentarios y listas de fuentes antiguas podrían tener títulos distintos. * Los títulos que aparecen abajo son los más aceptados (con referencias de Jean-Marc Lofficier y revisiones del historiador de cómics John Ainsworth). Estos títulos fueron además utilizados por Doctor Who Magazine y Doctor Who Classic Comics (en la que John Ainsworth hizo muchos aportes). * Los títulos que aparecen abajo han sido tomados directamente de los cómics o de títulos que han aparecido en números previos. En algunos casos, el escritor/artista ha sido capaz de proporcionar un título a uno de sus trabajos. * La lista de abajo tan solo muestra detalles de la primera publicación. Anuarios de Doctor Who * The Time Thief (Doctor Who Annual 1974) * Menace of the Molags (Doctor Who Annual 1974) * Dead on Arrival (Doctor Who Annual 1975) * After the Revolution (Doctor Who Annual 1975) * Under Pressure (Doctor Who Yearbook 1992) TV Comic * The Arkwood Experiments (TV Comic números 944-949) * The Multi-Mobile (TV Comic números 950-954) * Insect (TV Comic números 955-959) * The Metal Eaters (TV Comic números 960-964) * The Fishmen of Carpantha (TV Comic números 965-969) * Doctor Who and the Rocks from Venus (TV Comic números 970-976) * Doctor Who and the Robot (TV Comic números 977-984) * Trial of Fire (TV Comic números 985-991) * The Kingdom Builders (TV Comic números 992-999) * Children of the Evil Eye (TV Comic números 1133-1138) * Nova (TV Comic números 1139-1147) * The Amateur (TV Comic números 1148-1154) * The Disintegrator (TV Comic números 1155-1159) * Is Anyone There? (TV Comic números 1160-1169) * Size Control (TV Comic números 1170-1176) * The Magician (TV Comic números 1177-1183) * The Metal-Eaters (TV Comic números 1184-1190) * Lords of the Ether (TV Comic números 1191-1198) * The Wanderers (TV Comic números 1199-1203) Countdown/TV Action * Gemini Plan (Countdown números 1-5) * Timebenders (Countdown números 6-13) * The Vogan Slaves (Countdown números 15-22) * The Celluloid Midas (Countdown números 23-32) * Backtime (Countdown números 33-39) * The Eternal Present (Countdown números 40-46) * *Sub Zero (Countdown números 47-54) * The Planet of the Daleks (Countdown números 55-58 and continued in TV Action + Countdown issues 59-62) * A Stitch in Time (TV Action + Countdown números 63-70) * The Enemy from Nowhere (TV Action + Countdown números 71-78) * The Ugrakks (TV Action + Countdown números 79-88) * Steelfist (TV Action + Countdown números 89-93) * Zeron Invasion (TV Action + Countdown números 94-100) * Deadly Choice (TV Action números 101-103) * Who is the Stranger (TV Action números 104) * The Glen of Sleeping (TV Action números 107-111) * The Threat from Beneath (TV Action números 112) * Back to the Sun (TV Action números 116-119) * The Labyrinth (TV Action números 120) * The Spoilers (TV Action números 123) * The Vortex (TV Action números 125-129) * The Unheard Voice (TV Action números 131) Anuarios de TV Comic * Castaway (TV Comic Annual 1971) * Levitation (TV Comic Annual 1971) * The Plant Master (TV Comic Annual 1972) * Ride to Nowhere (TV Comic Annual 1973) * The Hungry Planet (TV Comic Annual 1974) * Petrified (TV Comic Annual 1975) Especiales de festivos de TV Comic * Assassin from Space (TV Comic Holiday Special 1970) * Undercover (TV Comic Holiday Special 1970) * Fogbound (TV Comic Holiday Special 1973) * Secret of the Tower (TV Comic Holiday Special 1973) * Doomcloud (TV Comic Holiday Special 1974) * Perils of Paris (TV Comic Holiday Special 1974) * Who's Who? (TV Comic Holiday Special 1974) Doctor Who Magazine * Time & Time Again (DWM 207) * Change of Mind (Doctor Who Magazine números 221-223 con Liz Shaw y UNIT) * Target Practice (Doctor Who Magazine números 234 con Jo Grant y el Brigadier) * The Man in the Ion Mask (''Doctor Who Magazine'' Especial de invierno (1991)) es:Third Doctor comic stories Categoría:Descripciones de cómics